Danger Zone Girl
by asmorningmeltsthenight
Summary: Clary Fray lives with her alcoholic mother and neglectful father. She has a dark past that she isn't quite ready to tell until she meets the mysterious Jace Wayland. Will Clary let him help her or will she push him away? Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare
1. Chapter 1

**Clary**

I quietly cracked open the door to my apartment in fear that I may wake my father or disturb my mother. While it seemed common curtsey it was really just a self-preservation tactic I had learned over the years. My home life was anything but expected. At school I was known as the bubbly petite red head that loved art, but at home I was just the timid helper. The small amount of time my father, Valentine, even spent home was spent sleeping. I could go days without so much as even seeing him, but I knew he had been home by the dent in the couch cushions. Jocelyn, my mother, was either hauled up in her bedroom, locked in the bathroom or stumbling around the kitchen. This left me with plenty of alone time, sometimes even too much.

Stepping through the threshold I could tell my father was at work and my mother was probably passed out in her room. Noting the large stack of dishes I would have to do and the bottle cluttered coffee table that would need to be cleared I rolled my eyes in disgust. I was sick of cleaning up after my mother and picking up my father's slack. I know he is out working multiple shifts to cover the bills but I can't help the resentment I feel towards him. How alone he leaves me and with so much to deal with. But that was a discussion for another time. Dropping my school bag in the corner and kicking off my shoes I moved towards the sink to start the dishes.

Glancing at the clock I notice it is 5:30 pm and I would have to start something for dinner, not that anyone ever ate it besides me. Chicken quesadillas seemed like the best bet for tonight. While I was pulling the ingredients from the fridge a large crash sounded from down the hallway and soon my mom made her appearance.

"Jesus Mom, when was the last time you showered? Have you seen your hair?" I sneered. Without so much of a glance in my direction she reached under the counter for a bottle and turned abruptly heading back to her room. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand her. Turning my attention back to the chicken in front of me I begin slicing when there is a knock at the door. I turn with the knife still in my hand towards the door. It's either my best friend, Simon, my dad too dead on his feet to find his keys or a stranger looking for money. Unlocking the door and lightly opening it I am shocked to see a man who I can only describe as golden standing in front of me panting.

"Look, I know this may sound crazy but you need to let me in right now" he huffs. I don't know why but I find myself stepping aside for him as he slips in the door.

"Why exactly do you need to be inside my apartment?" I ask, still clutching the knife. I've never been much of one for fighting back but I do feel more comfortable having something to defend myself. He turns his gaze on me and I'm lost in his molten eyes for just long enough to miss his response. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I said, I'm new to the neighborhood and I may have run into the wrong crowd while I was wandering around. My mother would not have appreciated me having a black eye my first day here so I ran and your door seemed the most welcoming." He said with amusement glinting in his eyes.

"I'm glad you avoided that black eye. I'll take a guess and say you ran into Jonathan's crew. They like to ruin the neighborhood. I'm Clary by the way." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Clary. I'm Jace. Let me tell you I feel pretty lucky to have picked your door. See you around, Red." He dropped a wink and with that he strode back out the front door and down the street. I turned back towards the sink hoping he missed the shuddered than ran threw me when he said "Red".


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace**

On my walk home I couldn't get those green eyes out of my head. I also couldn't help but think they had seen brighter days. Then again, who hasn't? I'm going to try to turn that around for myself though. This move might just be my opportunity to lose my player reputation. It's hard to prevent it because of my dazzling good looks and humorous personality but maybe this school will be different. I just hope I can manage to stay away from Jonathan and his group. They seem too much like my old friends and if I want to change my rep I'll have to steer clear of them too.

I reached my new house and slowly approached the door hoping I'd be able to avoid helping Izzy unpack. That girl is one of the messiest people I know. Luck is on my side for the second time today when I walk in and it seems too quiet for anyone to be home. They must all be out getting used to the new neighborhood. I've decided that I like it. We are still in the city but it seems like we found a slightly quieter section with less traffic too. There is a very small park just a block away and I can already tell it will be perfect for my morning runs. Even the school doesn't seem too bad. Its walking distance and I've heard good things about their sports and music programs. I can't help but wonder if Clary will be at the same school. I know I don't even know the girl but something about her is just so captivating.

Just then the front door opens with a bang and Izzy comes walking through with multiple shopping bags. "Really Iz? We haven't even been here for a day and you needed to buy more clothes?" I scoffed at the amount of shopping bags laced her arms.

"Jace, just get your butt over here and help me carry these to my room. Of course I needed new clothes! I have to leave a good first impression with everyone at our new school! Break ends in two days!" she bellowed in my direction.

"Whatever you say, Iz." Walking up the stairs with Isabelle's bags I can't help the smile that reaches my lips when I remember I might be seeing Clary in just two days. Izzy doesn't seem to notice and I have God to thank for that. She wouldn't let me hear the end of it. I think it's hard for her to see passed my player reputation, but I really am going to make a change.

**Clary**

I've finally finished my dinner and go to take a shower when I find the bathroom is a complete mess. I never get a break around here. Glass is shattered covering the floor and a horrible acidic smell is making its way from the bathtub. I can only assume my mother got wasted again, threw up in the shower and was too blacked out to clean it up herself. Great. Reaching under the sink and grabbing the cleaner and a rag I start to work on disinfecting the tub. Taking a step back, I had momentarily forgotten about the broken glass, I find myself yelping in pain when something sharp finds its way into my heel. Just then I slip on the rug and my entire left forearm digs into the pile of glass when I hit the floor. This is going to be picking out. After finding some tweezers and removing the small shards of glass I hear the front door slam open. That only means Valentine must be home and he got declined to work the night shift this evening. Could my luck get any worse? Actually don't answer that. At least my mom is still quietly locked in her room.

Exiting the bathroom I walk down the hall towards the living room to find my father muttering curses under his breath and pacing about the room. "Hi Dad. There is some food in the oven. I didn't think you'd be home so it's nothing special but it's edible. " I glance at his broad form and hope what I said pacifies him. Grunting in approval he moves towards the kitchen as I slip back down the hall and into my room. I guess I'll just have to shower after my run in the morning. No point now. Changing into an oversized shirt that brushed my thighs I get into bed and roll over thinking of those honey colored eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary**

At 5:30am a stinging in my arm wakes me and I wobble to the bathroom for some advil. The slices on my arm look a bit worse than I thought yesterday, but I pop two pills and decide I won't be getting anymore sleep. Instead I pull on my running shorts and a tight tank top, hoping the chilly early morning air will wake me. Quietly slipping out the front door and down the steps I begin a light jog toward the park. Even though it's small its one of my favorite things about my neighborhood. I always find myself sitting at the bench next to the man made pond after my runs for longer than I should. It's peaceful though and it helps me forget what is waiting at home. After circling the park three times I decide to sit and watch the ducks.

Someone plops down next to me in the bench and I scoot over a bit without looking to give them some more room. I'm surprised since I am usually alone on my morning runs but I don't own the park. Shifting again slightly I turn my neck to see who is sitting next to me and find a golden gaze locked on my face. We stare at each other for a moment before I utter a lame "hi"

"I told you I'd see you around again, Red. I just didn't think it'd be so soon. Are you out here for a run?"

Fighting the cringe of being called Red again I close my eyes and answer quietly, "I come here most mornings for a quick run" Opening my eyes I find Jace staring at the pond before us in slight distress. "You okay?"

"Yeah, those ducks are just getting a little close. I was here for a run too, want to join me?" he asks, eyes still never fully leaving the ducks.

Standing up and lightly jogging away with a competitive glint in my eyes I hope he gets my message. He is soon keeping pace right next to me. "Why don't you like ducks?"

"They are blood thirsty creatures" he says as he picks up the pace. We circle the park a few more times when I notice a duck on the path ahead of us. I reach my arm across Jace's chest to get him to slow down before we reach the duck but he doesn't notice and runs right into it full force. His collision sends me forward a bit faster than I can handle and I trip over the uneven ground. Before I can even feel the contact with the rough gravel I am standing up straight again in the circle of Jace's arms. Taking an embarrassed step back I go to thank him when I notice he is staring at that blood on one of his arms. I look down and realize his bump must have opened one of the cuts from last night because blood is dripping off my arm onto the ground. Clutching my arm I turn to him, "I am so sorry. This is so unsanitary. I can't believe I bled on you" I sighed. He is still staring at me not moving. It looks like I've scared away the first person I have even been able to talk to in the last year. Slowly backing away I utter one more "sorry" before turning and heading back to my house.

**Jace **

I can't move. I'm staring at her retreating form but I'm glued to the ground. She just apologized for bleeding…finally finding my feet again I catch up to her and grip her shoulder. She must not have heard me because she gasps and turns around with fear in her eyes. "Red, let me see your arm" She winces a bit and I can't tell if it's from her arm or what I have said but either way she slowly releases her arm and places her wrist in my hand. I'm shocked that I didn't notice the cuts littering her arm earlier. These are clearly from an accident though. My heart seized for a moment going through all the possible ways Clary could have received these. "Clary, what happened? This looks pretty bad"

"I, uh, dropped a mason jar and tripped while I was cleaning it up. I fell into the pile of glass and it cut my arm up. I'm alright though. It just looks worse than it feels." she mumbles. I'm not sure I believe her but at the moment all I can think is that her arm needs to be cleaned and properly bandaged.

"Clary, can we go back to your house and I'll wrap this for you?" I notice that she hesitates for a moment, looks down to her watch and then seems to decide it's okay. With a slight nod from her we begin to walk back towards her apartment. The entire walk all I can think is how I hope her story is true. I can't bear to picture someone hurting her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jace**

Clary walked up her steps slowly and poked her head in the front door. Turning around she had a look of relief on her face and opened the door the rest of the way gesturing for me to come in. Still putting pressure on her arm she led me down the hall and to a door. Pushing it open I noticed it was her room. Her walls were a light green and her bedspread was white with a purple floral pattern. Drawings scattered her walls and while her room wasn't like Izzy's it still wasn't exactly clean. Colored pencils and sketchbooks littered the floor around her desk and it looked like a tube of paint was staining the floor. Dropping to her knees Clary reached under her bed and soon stood holding a first aid kit. I asked her to sit on the bed and then opened the kit searching through it for everything I would need. Clary seemed a bit hesitant at first to let me help her but then she loosened up and soon I was done wrapping up her arm.

"Thank you" she murmured softly. While her eyes were cast towards the ground I took the time to study her. She has soft, smooth skin that was very light and dusted with freckles. Her eyelashes fanned across her cheeks leaving a shadow and her pink mouth was small but perfectly shaped. Even her nose was attractive. Don't even get me started on her hair. It was the most beautiful shade of red I had ever seen; it was streaked lightly with varying natural shades of red. The curls framed her face in just the right way and it swished down to her waist making it hard to look away from. She looked even smaller sitting down and curled into herself than I thought possible. Glancing back to her face I was caught by her luminous green eyes. A small blush crept up her cheeks and made her even more beautiful. I don't think I've ever felt something like this before and I didn't even care that it was forming so quickly.

**Clary**

After seeing Jace staring at me I didn't know what to do. I stood and gestured towards my door. "Thanks again for helping with my arm, Jace. I hate to ask you to leave after you've been so kind but I've got some things I really need to get done" I rushed.

"Don't worry about it, Clary. I'm just glad I could help you. I think we are going to be great friends. Do you go to Alicante High?"

"Yeah, I do actually. Is that where you're transferring?"

"Yep. My sister and I start when break ends. Would you mind maybe showing us around?"

"No problem. We can meet a half hour early in the front of the building."

"I'll see you at then. Do you have your phone? I want to put my number in it" He reached out and our fingers brushed when I gave him my phone. A moment later he glanced up and said, "Be more careful and take care of that arm" Turning on his heel he strode out the door and with a small wave closed it shut behind him.

"That boy is somebody else" I noted walking back to my room to hide my first aid kit. I hadn't needed to reach for it in the last few months and pulling it out brought up painful memories that I tried so hard to lock away. Stalking into the kitchen I pulled all the ingredients for soup from the fridge and turned on the stove hoping to drive him from my mind. While the soup cooked I crept down the hall and to my mothers door. I tried the knob lightly and to my surprise it was unlocked. Peeking in I saw my mother asleep in her bed and trash littering the room. Sighing, I turned away and pulled the door shut. It had been a risk bringing Jace here and I couldn't help but smile at how well it worked out. My mind started to wander and I tried to picture Jace's sister, wishing I had thought to ask her name. I guess I'll just have to wait until school. I turned back to the kitchen and picked my phone up from the counter. I sent Jace a quick "Hey it's Clary" so he'd have my number and returned to stirring the soup.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jace**

"Jace, would you wake the hell up?!" Rolling over I see Isabelle standing in the doorway fuming. " We have an hour until school!"

"Iz, it takes me 20 minutes to get ready. Why are you in my room?"

"We have to leave in 20 minutes! Remember? You told me we were going a half hour early to get a tour" Jumping out of bed I groan in frustration realizing I am actually nervous to see Clary again.

"I'll meet you downstairs in 15" Izzy turns and walks back down the hall. I face my dresser and decide on a plain white t-shirt and black jeans. I hop in the shower really quick and scrub at my hair and body. After my shower and get dressed and run down the stairs to have a quick bowl of cereal before school. Izzy comes down the stairs rather quickly in her five inch heels and I am amazed at how fast she can walk in those death traps. We walk out the door and the down the road to the school. As we reach the front of the school I scan the school for a flash of red hair. A lap tap on my shoulder has me spinning around in shock. How did I not hear someone approaching? "Clary?"

" Hey, Jace!" She leans in and wraps her arms around my waist and I instantly put my arms around her too, feeling Izzy give me a look. She turns and faces Izzy too. "Hi, I'm Clary, you must be Jace's sister? I'm going to show you around today!"

Izzy nods "I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy. So, how'd you meet Jace?" she says with an accusatory tone. Clary glances at me and slowly opens her mouth, but I cut in.

"Funny story, Clary actually saved me from a fight with these guys, but that's old news. Let's start our tour" Isabelle continued to stare at me while Clary laughed nervously and turned to face the school.

"Okay, well this is Alicante High. Do you have your schedules with you?"

**Clary**

I turned to them expectantly and they handed me their sheets. They were in all the same classes and it turns out they had the same schedule as me. "We are in all the same classes. So this tour should be a breeze." We all head into the building and I bring them to the cafeteria first, explaining what is a yes and no for eating. I also attempt to explain the hierarchy of the seating but give up and tell them they'll get the hang of it.

After showing them around the school and to their lockers people begin to arrive. "Alright, it's my cue to go. Good luck with everything! If you need me I'm sure you'll be able to find me."

"Clary, wait!" I turn slowly after hearing Jace shout my name. "Can't we walk to our classes together?"

"Oh, if you want. I sort of figured you'd want to be on your own and so you could make friends without me hovering around"

"You are my friend. Lets go" he says. Jace, Isabelle and I walk to our first class. Today is going to be interesting. I just hope we don't run into Jonathan and his friends along the way. I can't deal with their glares. Sliding into my seat I see Aline eyeing Jace. Great. The bitch squad. Another group I'd hoped to avoid.

"Hi, I'm Aline" she whines in her nasally voice. "Red, why haven't you showed me your new friends" she questions. I feel furry boil within me. She knows what that nickname means to me. I sigh realizing I'll never win.

"Jace, Izzy this is Aline. I'm sure you'll all be great friends. As a matter of fact, Aline, why don't you take my seat next to Jace and I'll just move over there?" She snickers and slides into my seat without so much as a second glace at me. So much for new friends. When I settle into my new seat I feel someone staring at me and turn to find Jace with a frown on his face and furrowed brows. With a slight wave I turn my attention back to my hands on the desk in front of me. Why do I push everything good away?


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary**

I am always doing this to myself. Just when something starts to go right I find some way to fuck it up. Jace and Izzy seem like nice people who I could actually be friends with, but I pushed them away and I bet they think I hate them now. I can't wait until the day is over and I don't have to worry about one of them confronting me. I don't want to go home to what is waiting for me either but at this point it seems better than the hell I've created here. School used to be my escape and I've even managed to destroy that for myself. Seems like mommy dearest is right. I do ruin everything.

I'm switching my books for my last class when I feel eyes on my back. I turn slowly and scowl when I see who is watching me. Fear also creeps it's way into my chest. Sebastian is leaning up against the wall eyeing me lazily and grinning. That grin is what got me into so much trouble in the first place. Every time I see it now I get sick to my stomach. He unhitches himself from the wall and walks over to me. "Red, long time no see. How has my favorite girl been?"

"I'm not your girl, Sebastian" I feel my hands start to shake and pray he doesn't notice.

"Clary, you have always been mine" He takes a step closer and I press my

back into the locker behind me. "But I know you know that" he says as he winks and puts his hand on the locker next to my head. I feel boxed in and color rises to my cheeks. "I knew I could still get a rise out of you, Red"

"Just leave me alone " I hear his feet shuffle back a step and the hand next to my head is removed. I can breathe again. I glance down when a group of students pass and look back up to see Sebastian has melted into the crowd. So much for avoiding him.

**Jace**

I am standing around Izzy's locker between classes when I notice Clary opening hers across the hall. Soon a boy with black hair and black eyes approaches her. He's big but I've got an inch or two on him and could probably bring him down. He gets closer to Clary and I can tell she is uncomfortable. She starts to fidget and I wonder why this kid doesn't grasp the concept of personal space. It is clear Clary wants him to step back. Just as I am about to walk over he moves away and fades into the people walking by. I see Clary take an unsteady breath as she turns back around and puts her forehead against her locker. I choose now to walk over and see if she is alright. I reach out and tap her should, "Hey, Clary" She jumps a bit and is slow to face me.

"Hi" She says it so quietly I'm almost sure I have imagined it. Her face is a little flushed and she seems on edge but otherwise I don't think she is going to cry.

"Who were you talking to earlier? Anyone you think I should be friends with? Meeting new people on the first day is always helpful" Her eyes narrow and she looks like she has forgotten I'm standing infront of her. "Clary?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, no…nobody worth meeting. Your wouldn't get along. We should get to class" she stumbles over her words and then tilts her head towards our classroom.

I give her a long stare before turning and saying, "okay, let's go, but you have to sit with me. Aline talked my head off first period" With that we are walking down the hall and into the room. Clary still seems jittery and won't stop shaking her leg under the desk. I reach my hand over and press down on her knee to stop the shaking. She gasps and turns to me with a look on worry etched into her face. "you okay?" I mouth at her and she just turns back with a small nod. If tall, dark and stupid has anything to do with her discomfort he has it coming for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Clary**

Ever since the interaction with Sebastian earlier I have been on edge. I can tell Jace has noticed but I hope he doesn't think anything of it. Making more excuses gets tiresome. The bell finally rings signaling the end of the day and I rise form my chair ready to leave. I am half way out the door when I hear Jace's steps behind me. I glance over my shoulder and find him right on my heels. And I thought I had a clear get away. "Clary, I was thinking we could hang out today? Get to know each other better. It'll be nice having a friend here" I sigh knowing I'll have to make up an excuse.

"Maybe another day, Jace. I've got a lot to do when I get home today" I say hoping it is vague enough that I didn't give anything away but also enough that he doesn't ask questions.

"Oh, yeah sure. We can still walk home together. I mean we do live next to each other"

"Yeah, we can" Isabelle joins us soon and we head back down the road to our homes. About a minute into the walk Izzy gets a call and speeds up to get some privacy from us. Another few minutes and I can see her reach the door to the house and go inside. I turn to Jace intending to say bye as I walk up my steps when a loud sound comes from my house followed by an even louder curse. I guess I know my mom is awake.

"Clary, what was that? Do you need me to come in with you?" concern is showing through his eyes.

"It's fine. You can head home. It's just my mom. She must have knocked something over" A flash of disbelief passes over his face but he nods.

I open then door and step through when I see my mother standing only a few feet away. She looks me over once, rolls her eyes and mutters, "Bitch!" before heading down the hall again. I glance behind me to shut the door and see Jace is still there with a sad look on his face. He opens his mouth like he is going to speak but I just shake my head lightly and push the door shut. Sliding down the wall and clutching my knees I survey the scene around me. A side table is flipped over and the lamp that was resting on it is shattered. A glass is tipped over and a dark stain is in a puddle around it on the carpet. I had better start scrubbing if I want to get that out before it sets. I drag myself up from the ground and go to the kitchen for cleaning supplies. I keep my shoes on this time to avoid another incident like the last as I approach all the broken glass. The stain comes up easily with some cleaner and the glass is really only from the broken light bulb. All in all the mess wasn't as bad as it looked but it still would have been nice to not have to deal with it at all.

With everything clean I retreat to my room to get some work done. About 10 minutes into my reading my door swings open and my mother stands in the entrance of my room with a scowl on her face. Her dull red hair is limp and greasy pieces have slipped out of her knotted ponytail. The bags under her eyes are a deep purple and despite her baggy clothes and puffy face I can tell she has lost more weight. "Hi, Mom. Do you need something? I'm doing homework" I bark in annoyance.

"Where is my bottle, Clary. I'm not messing around today. Just give it back" she half shouts

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't take your stupid bottle. You probably just forgot where you put it again" As I finish my sentence I can see her face grow red with anger and she takes a step farther into my room.

"You're a no good, lying, waste of space" I cringe at her words. I'm used to them but they still sting. "I wish I never had you" with that she turns and slams my door. I stare at the closed door as my eyes burn and put all my energy into not crying. Another typical night, but now I have to worry about what Jace saw too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jace**

I'm not entirely sure who it was who called Clary a bitch but I can say they are on my bad side. I wanted to console her but when she turned back to me her face was so broken that the words died on my lips. I stayed outside staring at her door for another ten minutes before I finally turned and walked the rest of the way to my house. I knew I had to find some way to get closer to Clary so I could be there for her. I can't act any differently than I have been because I don't want her to think I pity her. I hate pity actually, but I do want to be there if she ever needs me. I decide to text her in the morning and walk to school together. With that I crash on my bed and fall asleep before even opening my backpack.

A shrill scream draws me from my sleep and I jump out of my bed. I glance at my clock and it reads 2:48 am. The scream sounded distant but not too far, probably not from in the same house though. I go to my window and look at the house next to mine. The window across from mine has the shades only slightly drawn and I see a light flash on. Clary sits in her bed in a mound of scattered blankets. I can't be sure but I think she must have been the one to scream. She draws her knees up to her chest and pushes her face down into them and all I can see now is her red mane cascading down around her. Her room grows brighter as the bedroom door opens and another figure walks it. She looks like an older, more tired version of Clary. I can't hear what they're saying but I see Clary's head snap up and her lips move slowly. Soon the figure steps back and the door shuts with a bang. Was that who yelled at Clary earlier? Her own mother? She stretches her legs back out in front of her and I can tell she is trying to calm her breathing. After about three minutes she turns back to her light and flicks it off and I can no longer see into her room. I step back from the window and it on the edge of my bed. Clary has more demons than I thought.

Morning comes quickly and the first thing I do is reach for my phone, sending Clary a quick message. "Meet outside in 20 and we can walk to school together?" I check the window and see that her blinds are fully drawn now. She must have gotten up early. I fly through my morning routine and am soon sitting outside Clary's house. Her door opens with a click just moments later.

"Morning, Jace"

"Morning. Want to head to school?"

"What about Izzy?"

"Oh, she left already. Some nerd picked her up"

"Okay" We walk in silence as I try to think of some way to get closer to her. I don't want to scare her off but I also can't stand thinking about how she is hurting.

"What's on your mind, Red?"

"Don't call me that. Please."

"Red?"

"Yeah, I don't like it"

"Okay, no more Red. How about Flame? It suits your hair and your personality" All I get in response is a small smile and an eye roll. "I'm taking that as a yes" I smirk. We reach the school then and just as we are about to enter I notice the dark boy from yesterday staring in our direction. I notice Clary sees him too and falters in her steps. He shoots a wink at her and disappears into the building. When I look back at Clary her face is stone and she continues walking as well. "You okay, Clare?"

"What? Yeah, just tired"

"Okay. Coffee today after school? I could really use someone to show me around?"

"Sure, Jace" she chuckles and we head off to class. She seems better today and I spend most of my classes thinking about how to bring up last night. I guess I'll just have to start of the basics of getting to know her. She seems to have quite a bit of depth.

It's last period and I'm anxious to get class over with so I can learn more about Clary. By the angel, I am turning soft.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note****: Hey guys! I know I've never written an author's note but I figured I'd try it. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my story! Special shout out to lindsayhonaker for all the reviews! I'm really excited you guys are liking it so far. Feel free to keep leaving comments and suggestions! **

**Clary**

I figured I could spare a few hours after school today to show Jace around. He seems so eager and god knows my dad won't be home and I'm sure my mom is passed out. I'm taking him to Java Jones for coffee. It's only a couple of blocks form our houses. "Grab us a table. I'll order. What do you want?"

"Just get me what you're having" I laugh knowing he won't expect what's coming. At the counter I order two black coffees and walk over to Jace putting the coffee in front of him. He takes a tentative sip and scrunches up his face.

"Plain black coffee? I didn't peg you for that" I laugh again.

"There is sugar and creamer on the counter over there if you need it."

"Nah, I can handle it if you can" He gives me a strange look and continues drinking his coffee. "So, Flame, what's your favorite color?"

"Green, although I have an appreciation for all colors. What about you, Goldilocks?"

"Well played. Black. Maybe red. Or even green too. It changes"

"Favorite song?" We go back and forth like this for a bit when the bell about the coffee shop door rings. My head jerks quickly to see the boisterous group coming in. When I see Jonathan I immediately freeze. Seb must be here too. I find Jace is about to turn too but call his name before he can see them. "Jace, do you mind if we leave?"

"No problem. Can I ask why?" I start to panic. I don't know if I am ready to tell anyone about Sebastian yet. Although it seems like that might not be my choice after all. Seeing as Sebastian is walk straight towards us.

"Red! How is my girl?" He turns to face Jace, a wicked glint in his eyes. "And you are?"

"Jace. Clary's new neighbor and friend. Who are you?" I step in before they can talk any more.

"Sebastian, Jace and I were actually about to leave"

"Don't go on account of me. I'm sure Jon and everybody would love to say hi"

"Jon?" Jace chimes in. I give him a look that says don't ask.

"Maybe another time. We really have to go" I say sternly. Sebastian leaned in so only I could hear him.

"There is no running from me, Clarissa. I will always find you" And with that he stepped back and said a bit louder, "I hope to see you again real soon"

"Jace, let's just go now' I mumbled. Sebastian has really gotten inside my head and I can tell I am going to crack soon. I should get away from Jace before my melt down but I'm not sure I can make it seem unsuspicious. Plus he is already staring at me like I'm a crazy person. Once we got up to leave I could feel more eyes on me than just Jace's. Sebastian must have pointed us out to Jon and the rest of his friends. A loud catcall makes its way through the extra noise and I hear someone shout "see ya, Red" I feel myself starting to shake and a light roaring sound fills me ears. Not here. Not now. Please. Something tight grips my arm and I start to pull away until I realize it is just Jace steadying me. His face is stone cold and I can feel my gut start to clench in fear. What if he wants to hurt me too? I try to pull my arm back again but he guides us through the door not talking. Once we are finally outside I break away from him and stare at my shoes. Risking a glance at his face he still seems angry but something like concern flashes through his eyes when he catches my glance.

"Are you friends with them?" He suddenly breaks the silence.

"Not anymore. I never really was I guess"

"Those are the assholes I met the first day I moved here. Although Sebastian wasn't with them"

"Can we maybe not talk about them? Just pretend that didn't happen?'

"Pretend it didn't happen? Clare, they treated you like shit. What did he say to you at the table?"

"Nothing important. Look I'm really sorry but I have to go. I promise I'll show you around another time" tears start to fill up in my eyes and my voice shakes.

"Clary, what happened to you?" I freeze. Does he know? I turn back to face him, not caring that I'm about to cry anymore.

"What'd they tell you?" I shout, tears running down my face. Those bastards. I thought this was finally over.

"What? Nothing. Are you okay?" He starts to step closer to me but I immediately cringe away. His hand drops back to his side and looks dejected.

"I'm sorry" I sob. Hugging my arms tightly around myself I begin crying harder. Jace tries another tentative step forward and when I don't move he draws me into a hug.

"I'm here. I'm here" he says softly over and over again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jace**

Those bastards. Seeing how they made Clary feel made me want to personally punch them all in the face. How could anyone make such a sweet girl cry? Holding her in my arms was like nothing I had ever experienced. Sure, I have hugged Izzy when she has cried but this didn't even compare. It never really felt like Izzy needed me. Just more like she enjoyed the comfort. But I could tell in that moment that Clary needed me. If I had let go she would have fallen apart. As it was she was already sobbing so hard I was surprised she could even breathe. I was hurt at first when she flinched away from me but I know it wasn't because of me. It was because of them. More likely that asshole Sebastian. Once her tears finally slowed she pulled back from me with a slightly embarrassed look on her face and apologized for ruining my shirt. Shortly after we began our walk back to our homes she stopped and promised that she'd tell me what had happened but that she would need a little time to sort out how she was going to tell me. I assured her I would wait and be there whenever she was ready.

It has been three days since the incident in Java Jones and she still hasn't mentioned it again. I know I said I'd give her time but it gets harder and harder to not almost deck Sebastian every time I see him. We are in the last class of the day now and I can feel Clary throwing me glances every few minutes. She's shaking her knee and it is obvious she is waiting for the bell to ring. I finally catch her eyes and raise my eyebrow at her. All I get is a slight eye roll before she goes back to staring at the clock. I don't know what has her so anxious but I have a feeling I am going to find out. As the bell finally rings she jumps up and stands in front of my desk. "Hey, Short stuff"

"I'm ready" she rushes out in a panting manner.

"Ready for what exactly?"

"To tell you. I'm ready to talk. Can we go to your house?"

"Of course" I flash her a genuine smile and gather my things. "Izzy has plans today and my parents should be at work so we will have the house to ourselves"

"Great. Before I tell you though I need to know that I can trust you. You won't say anything about this? You won't act on it? And most of all, you'll believe me?"

"You have my word, Clary" With that we make our way out of the building and down the street to my house. Clary is fidgeting the whole time and I can tell she is still uncertain about telling me. "Whatever it is I promise I will believe you. I'll stay right with you the whole time and listen to everything you have to say" A small smile graces her face and she stops twisting her hands. We have finally reached my house and I pull open the door noticing Clary shoot a small glance at her house before we enter.

"Jace, this is going to be hard for me to tell and I'm sorry if not all of it makes sense" I nod as we walk up the stairs to my room. I open the door and gesture to my bed. "I think I need to stand for this" she says. I nod again and take a seat on my white comforter. "Sebastian used to be my boyfriend" she says briskly. Noting my lack of emotion she continues on. "I thought he was the most attractive guy at our school. And I was shocked that he picked someone like me to go out with. I was excited and wanted so badly to be the best girlfriend to him. I did whatever he asked and soon I was part of their group. Jon, Sebastian's best friend and leader of their group, soon grew close to me as well. I was liked. Something that hadn't happened to me before. The first time Sebastian hit me I let it go" A small growl escaped me and Clary frowned slightly but kept talking. "He apologized and said he had no idea what came over him. He said I meant the world and that he would never purposely hurt me. I confided in Jonathan telling him that I forgave Seb but that I was still afraid he might do it again. He assured me that Sebastian wasn't like that. He loved me and I shouldn't be afraid. I was foolish and I believed him. It was another few weeks later when something else happened again. I had just started to get comfortable again and let me guard down. Sebastian and I were making out one day and he tried to take it too far. I pulled back and I asked him to stop. He started to mock me and ask why I was such a tease. I was his girlfriend and I should put out for him. I guess I saw where he was coming from but it still felt wrong. So I said no again and he punched me. I had to lie about my black eye. I told people that it was from my bed frame when I slipped in the middle of the night. They believed it. He sent Jon to apologize that time. His whole group of friends knew and no one tried to help me. I was their little play doll. Soon his friends got ballsy and would grab my wrist too tightly if I walked by without saying hi. Once Sebastian found out and screamed at them they backed off. And I forgave him again because I thought he cared enough to keep me safe" Tears started to fill her eyes but she brushed them away. "Time went by and things got worse but I stayed with him. He always said he was sorry and that he loved me and he didn't mean it. And I kept accepting his pathetic excuses because I didn't know how to leave him. I stopped telling Jonathan that I was afraid because I knew he was just as bad. One night when I was out with Sebastian we went back to his house. We were alone and he told me it was time to give myself to him. I had thought it through and realized if I wanted to be what he wanted I should do it. We started to make out again and soon things were moving fast. Clothes were removed and he pulled out a condom. I started to panic. I decided I wasn't ready. I wanted to be a good girlfriend but I was scared. I said no and tried to get out from under him but it was too late. I kept saying no and I started crying but he was too strong for me to fight off. I felt dirty and used and after he told me how disappointed he was. He hit me again and said next time I better not cry. He said, "I thought you'd be better in bed, Red" He told every one. Jonathan and their whole crew knew what had happened and all they did was laugh" She was crying freely now but I was routed in my spot. I reach my hand forward and grasped her as tears stained her face. "I stayed a little longer after that, but the next time he told me he wanted to fuck again I left. We were at his house and he came after me. Screaming that I better give him what he wanted or I'd regret it. I hit him with a pot that was out on the counter and I ran. I ran all the way back to my house. The next day when I saw him I said I never wanted to be near him again. That he was screwed up and to stay away from me. All he whispered before he left was, "Red, you'll always be mine. I won't ever let you forget that""


	11. Chapter 11

**Clary**

I had stopped talking and looked down at Jace with my bright red eyes. I was still sniffling but the tears had stopped. I was surprised to find that his golden eyes had darkened and a scary look was plastered on his angelic face. "Jace, you promised…" I said while taking a step back. I couldn't handle him not believing me too. A look of confusion swept across his face before finally settling on realization.

"No, Clary! I believe you. Of course, I believe you. I'm just so mad about what that bastard did to you. I could kill him" I had already begun shaking my head before he even finished speaking

"Jace, he cannot know that I told you any of this. He has already made my life at school hell but I know he can make it much worse. Everyone already thinks he broke up with me because I'm a whore. I don't need him spreading any more rumors. Everyone worships him and they're always going to take his side against mine. I'm alone in this Jace. I don't need him finding out that I've aired his dirty laundry"

"If you think you're getting rid of me that easy, you're wrong. We're friends now, Clare, and nothing is going to change that. Especially not some prick and his idiotic group of friends. I won't do anything, but I am going to be there for you. We can walk to and from school together and eat lunch together and sit next to each other in class. I won't let him near you, Clary. Okay?" Seeing his face I could tell how serious he was about this and it scared me. I haven't had someone care like this. Ever. I'm starting to trust him more but telling him about my family is still going to take some time.

"Okay, I'd like that" I shifted my feet and looked out the window. It was already starting to get dark and I hadn't done anything at home. My mom was going to kill me if she saw that I still hadn't come home. "I'll see you first thing tomorrow. Goldilocks. I've got to get going or I'll be in huge shit"

"Bye, little mermaid" Shooting a glare over my shoulder I raced out of the house and over to mine. Looking up I saw Jace watching me from his window and giving a thumbs up when I pushed open the front door. After a slight wave I pulled myself through the doorway and clicked the door shut behind me. The living room was cold and dark but the house was quiet. Hopefully a good sign that my mother was still asleep and hadn't noticed my absence. Luck was not on my side when I took in a deep breath and had to bite my cheek to prevent from screaming. Jocelyn was hunched over in the chair in the corner of the room holding a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"Nice of you to come home, Clarissa" I flinched at the use of my full name. I was in serious trouble.

"Hello, Mother. I was just catching up on some work. I didn't think you'd care. Or notice for that matter. I'm here now" I took a shaky step forward and reached to clear the dishes that accumulated on the coffee table. I heard my mother rise from her chair at the same time I straightened up and we made eye contact. My eyes meeting her dull bloodshot ones. "Why don't you lay down and I'll start dinner?" I suggest. She steps closer and rears her hand back faster than I can't comprehend. Suddenly a stinging sensation runs across my cheek and my eyes begin to water. I notice that I have dropped all the plates I was holding and rush to pick them up.

"You're a good for nothing, lazy, terrible excuse of a daughter. Do you realize what you've done to my life? Ruined it. I used to be happy. Valentine used to love me and want to spend time with me until you came along. I was a good artist. People bought my paintings. And now I'm nothing because of YOU!" I placed the dishes in the sink and started to walk towards my room. My dad's voice echoing though my head, "Walk away when she starts to yell" I'm finally at my door but she has followed me and her voice has gotten louder. "YOU'RE NOTHING CLARY. YOU RUIN EVERYTHING" I'm finally seated on my bed but she has taken the liberty of striding right into my room and getting in my face. "EVERYTHING THAT YOU ARE NEAR FALLS APART BECAUSE YOU'RE PATHETIC. YOU, CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN, ARE USELESS" I nod slowly, knowing that everything she has said is true. I think it's over until she takes another step forward and gets in one more slap before walking away mumbling, "I wish I never had you"

I can feel the heat radiating from my red cheek and assume there will be a bruise tomorrow. At least it's nothing like what I had to hide when I was still with Sebastian. I used to go through so much foundation. I don't even notice I'm crying until something wet hits my leg. I reach up to find tears streaming down my face. She's right. How pathetic? She says a few nasty words and I'm crying? A noise interrupts my thoughts, looking up I see a paperclip fly through my open window and land on the floor next to my desk. I reach the window and see Jace sitting in his. I don't know what he has heard but I keep my battered cheek hidden in the shadows of my room. I can only imagine what he'd think. Probably that I'm a weak little girl who deserves everything I get. I wave and pull down the shade before he gets a chance to talk. I'm still not ready for him to know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Jace**

I'm trying to sleep but I still can't get over how strange Clary was acting. I thought I had heard yelling coming from her house but it ended so quickly I wasn't really sure. I remembered her saying she'd get in trouble for going home late, but I didn't think much of it. I'll ask her about it tomorrow I think as I slip into unconsciousness.

I'm standing on the sidewalk between my house and Clary's waiting to walk to school with her. I look up when I hear her exiting her house. She quietly shuts the front door and turns to face me. Her vibrant eyes are less green today and dark circles are evident under them. It also looks like she's wearing face make up, something I have never noticed on her before. She tip toes down the stairs and onto the side walk next to me finally releasing a breath. "Why so quiet?" I ask.

"My dad got in late last night and he has to be up in 30 minutes for work. I didn't want to wake him any earlier" I nod and we start our walk to school.

"No offense, Short-stuff, but you aren't looking so great today. Did you sleep at all?" She stiffens momentarily and then relaxes before answering.

"Yep" There is a slight hesitation in her voice but she pops the p trying to cover it.

"You know you can trust me? If you can't sleep again give me a call. I've got some good bed-time stories" She grins slightly and rolls her eyes. I lean in closer and run a finger down her face. She flinches slightly but keeps her expression neutral. "What's with the make-up today? You don't usually wear any."

"Really, Jace? Am I not allowed to try sometimes? Maybe I woke up this morning and decided I'd actually put some effort into my appearance. Does it bother you?" She is half shouting at me.

"No" I stumble over my words, "I just didn't peg you as a make-up person. I think you look great without it. In fact, it actually kind of washes you out" She lets out a small laugh and lightly hits my arm.

"I'll think about that next time. Maybe we can even go eyeliner shopping together! What do you think? Violet or forest green?" SO much sarcasm fills her voice that I can't help but burst out laughing.

"Point taken. It's Friday. What're our plans tonight?"

"Our plans?"

"Yeah. Like I said, Clare, you're not getting rid of me"

"As long as I have enough time to make dinner at some point I'm in. We should stay away from Java Jones right after school though. They like to hang out there for a few hours"

"Perfect. I've got an idea. It's a surprise though. Don't even bother asking"

The day passes quickly and soon Clary and I are walking back home. We approach her house and she turns to face me. "Jace, I'll be over in an hour. Just let me get everything done and I promise I'll be there"

"Alright. I'm holding you to it" We separate and I head to my house. "Iz!" I shout, knowing she's home. "I need a favor" She rounds the corner and places her hands on her hips.

"What, Jace?"

"We're going to Pandemonium tonight. Clary is coming and I think she might need some help getting ready" A large grin has spread across her face and she begins jumping around and shouting. "Calm down. She'll be here in an hour"

"That's not enough time! I have to go shopping and call Simon and Magnus and Alec!"

"I'll call Magnus and Alec. You figure the rest out" I turn on my heel and stride towards my room, scrolling through my contacts. My phone rings twice before I hear a muffled hello. "Alec?"

"Yeah, hey, hang on" There is some curses and a crash and then he's back on the line. "What's up, man?"

"Pandemonium tonight. Tell Magnus. See you there at 9" I hang up before he can answer and glide over to my bed. Maybe a quick nap before Clary comes over?

"Jace! Wake the hell up! Your little friend is here" I jolt awake and run my hand through my hair.

"Coming!" I run down the stairs and step into the hall. Clary is standing next to Isabelle with an uncomfortable look on her face. She smiles when she sees me and steps closer.

"Hey. Told you I'd be here"

"I never doubted you. Izzy is going to help you get ready for tonight. I'm sorry in advance for this, but it'll be worth it. Remember, Iz, this is a secret! Don't tell her" I laugh as Izzy drags her down the hall and her face changed from one of confusion to anger.

"I'll get you for this, Goldilocks!"


End file.
